Sadie Braddock SRU
by mantale3
Summary: Sadie is grown up and is fallowing in her parents footsteps. (You will find out what happens to her parents in later chapters... when I get to it).
1. Chapter 1

Well here I am, my first day at SRU as a member of team 2. I have been on the police force for eleven years, working with the Gun &amp; Gang Task Force, and some time in Venezuela as a sniper for the army (like my dad). Dad retired two years ago and I applied for SRU one year ago. After nearly a year of waiting and tests (physical, mental, and medical), I got in somehow. Here I am 4:55 in the morning entering headquarters not too early or on time to make me look like an ass-kisser, and not too late to make me look like a slacker (or give a bad impression to my superiors). From my parents' experience that the day starts at 5:00 A.M. (thank god I'm a morning person). I enter the women's changing room and find my locker. In the locker I find my new uniform and gear (minus the guns). I put my gym bag in the locker, and change into clothes appropriate for the gym. When I got done, someone approached me she seems to be either Middle Eastern or Hispanic decent.

"I take it you are new here." The woman stated.

"Yep!" I said bluntly.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I knew that you are new?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm late or you have never seen me here before, that is probably how you knew." I stated as if it were obvious.

"So what's your name?"

"Sadie Braddock. You?"

"Mala Estevez Team 1 bomb expert. I take it that you are the replacement to take the vacant spot on team 2?"

"Yeah." I respond as I was about to exit the locker room until I remembered something. "Oh Mala, what happened to the officer that I'm replacing?"

"A sniper managed to shoot him in the head while on duty." Mala answered with a bit of sadness.

"Sorry, I didn't know, I'll see you around ok." I said remorsefully. Someone killed by a sniper is personal to me for multiple reasons.

I enter the workout area and started doing some weights when a black man approached me.

"Are you the new team mate we have been assigned for team 2?" The man asked in a slight French accent.

"Yeah, Sadie Braddock. You?"

"Jaques Samson." I gave him a strange look. "My father is from Vancouver."

"Ah!" I responded.

"Come on let's get you introduced to the rest of the team." He says as he directs me to where the rest of team 2 are, "Hey guys!"

Everyone looked at our direction. "This is our new team mate Sadie Braddock."

"Hey." I said nervously. I get nervous in these non-lethal situations.

"Sadie these are James 'the Machine' David bomb and computer expert," a white male with a closely shaven head, "this is Lala White she does nearly everything required," a light skinned black woman with straight brown hair that was in a ponytail, "this is Simon Wesker," a white male that is on the short side, about 5'5 – 5'6, with short blonde hair, "and I'm the team leader, and I already introduced myself. Now you meet everyone right."

"Yes sir." I said, my teammates started to lightly laugh.

"You were in the military weren't you?" I nodded, "You don't have to be as formal, just call me Jaques or boss."

"Yes Boss."

"Now I want you to spar with us for a little while in order to see good you are."

"Okay."

After about 40 minutes of sparing with my new teammates easily beating 'the Machine' easily, Layla was tough, but I still bet her while men jokingly whistled, Simon was easy to beat; however, Jaques was a different story he beat me after about 10 minutes. I was flat on my back with my team leader laughing, "Better luck next time." He said in his French accent. The rest of today's workout was spent… well working out, and talking, going through a basic personal history. Turns out Jaques was born and raised in Montreal and was part of the SRU there before transferring to Toronto because his wife's job moved them here (4 years of marriage with a baby due in 4 months). 'The Machine was an engineering prodigy, but decided to go into the police force (disappointing his parents). Layla's dad was a white police officer. Simon didn't talk all that much, but I guess he is compensating for something.

At seven we were at our meeting room, about to discuss our objectives. "Bienvenue, welcome team 2 to our briefing, today we have a warrant on a CEO of a military 'contract' company who has been charged with crimes against humanity and have been tasked with his retrieval." Jaques introduced.

"That's it?" Machine asked.

I rolled my eyes. Jaques felt the same way. "Viaiment, really Machine, do you really think that?" Jaques said staring Machine down.

"No." Machine said.

"Bon, after we deliver the CEO we have a 30 minute break then we go on patrol, so get ready we start our retrieval at 10:30 in the garage."

Third-person point of view

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a midget of 4'4 height was constructing a bomb, while listening to classical music.


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 1

The team was now in the vans heading for the CEO's mansion. "Alright here's the plan, Sadie and Simon will go in through the back, Lala and I will take the front." Jaques ordered. "Remember this is a simple retrieval mission."

The vans parked a few houses down four of the five team members exited the vans and split into two groups. Jaques and Lala were at the front gate in about five minutes. "We are at the front gate, what is your position?" Jaques spoke through his head set.

"Were about 2 minutes to the back door." Simon replied as he and Sadie were jumping over the fence to the back yard.

_"Alright, tell me when you reach the back door."_ Jaques ordered.

After 1 ½ minutes they reached the back door, and Simon put his hand over his ear peace. "We're here."

_"Bon, on trois. Une… deux… trois."_

"Police, SRU!" They charged into the mansion.

All this was going on while machine was setting up the recording. "11:08 Team 2 has entered the premises, and are now obtaining the subject." The words Machine spoke, appeared on the screen.

The rest meet up inside the center of the house. "Me and Lala will take the 2nd floor, Wesker, you and Braddock take the basement." Jaques ordered.

They all did as they were told. When Sadie and Simon entered the room and closed the door they noticed that the lights were still on. "For an empty house you would think all the lights would be turned off." Sadie stated. Simon nodded.

They checked most of the basement before hearing ragged breathing from a closet, they both go to said closet. Simon gave her the hand sign for starting the countdown, when it got to three they opened the door to find the CEO trying to hang himself before Sadie shot the rope, and let him fall down. "Don't move! Stay on the ground!" Both Sadie and Simon ordered.

"Subject contained." Simon announced into the his mic.

"I'm just a businessman." The CEO said shakily.

"A businessman who sells to war criminals and terrorists." Sadie said bitterly.

"This government is reluctant to go to war, and most of my competition works for the American Government, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Retiree, now come on." Sadie yelled as she and Simon dragged him up the stairs.

Jaques and Lala were waiting for us with a butler there. After saying thank you and good-bye to the butler we entered the vans and to a minimum security prison complex to drop the CEO off. They headed back to the SRU building, to prepare for patrol. Just as we entered the locker rooms the alarm went off and an announcements for team one to report to a possible bomb near city hall. Not knowing that it would be team 1's last mission.

Near City Hall the little person was on a roof top with a good view of his bomb. He see's team 1 pull up and after Estevez approached it, the bomb blew up and killed her and severely injuring 3 people. The little person fired his sniper rifle and killed the unit leader by head shot. The only one left was taking shelter inside the SRU truck calling for back up. The short man put his weapon in a bag and left to initiate the next part of his plan.


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 1

Saddie Braddok Chapter 3

It has been 3 days since most of Team 1 died in the line of duty. So now Team 2 has become the new team 1. This was our first debriefing as Team 1, and it was about catching the bastard who killed our fellow officers. The Unit leader was still on Team 1, his name is Nigel Holder, a white, blonde haired man in his late forties to his early fifties.

"All right everyone, our main objective is to find the subject behind the murder of team 1." Holder told us.

"Do we have any leads?" Jaques asked.

"No, but we had a forensic psychologist look into the case." Holder answered. "The profile of the subject is that he worked in law enforcement and tried multiple times to get into the SRU."

"So he feels like he is unappreciated and people look down upon him." Lala stated.

"Yeah." Holder replied. "We looked into applicants who have been turned down, and came up with 2 names."

Just then two photos showed up on the screen. One photo showed a man of Asian decent and looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. The second photo had a Caucasian man in his mid to late twenties. "The man on the left is Gregory Ming and the one on the right is Cole Layton." Holder stated.

"Why were those two denied?" I asked.

"This was Gregory's first time applying and his asburgers makes him questionable." Holder explained. "Cole applied 14 different times; however, his physical stature made him a liability."

"We can remove Gregory from the list of potential subjects because we have footage of him boarding a plane to the UK three days before the incident and we have positive information that he is still there." Machine read off from flight logs.

"What about Cole's mental evaluation and procedural knowledge, would he be able to serve if he was the appropriate height?" I asked.

"His scores in those areas were excellent, had he been one of the best officers in the SRU." Holder responded.

"We should check Cole out he seems to be a promising lead." Lala suggested.

"Alright we'll pay Cole a visit, and I got the address right now." Jacques announced.

At Cole's apartment most of the new Team 1 was at the door of the apartment. "Cole Layton SRU Strategic Response Unit, we want to talk to you." Jacques yelled through the door.

"On three." Jacques whispered as I saw a glint of light "One… Two…"

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as I tackled everyone to the ground just in time before a bullet passed over our heads.

"Braddock, you saw where the shot came from?" Jacques asked me, I nodded. "Good, you take white and try to catch him."

"Yes boss." We responded, as we took off for the other building.

3rd person point of view

"Whesker get in position of that window to provide us, and Braddock and White with cover, Machine check the door for triggers o bombs, I should have thought that he would be expecting us." Jacques yelled.

"No problem boss." Machine said as he set his tool box down that has his equipment.

Sadie's P.O.V.

As Lala and I reached the first floor of the building we were in, I felt my adrenaline pumping and everything seemed to go in slow motion just like when I was in Venezuela.

End.


	4. Chapter 4 Episode 1

I come to the door where the sniper was and know that in order to take him down we have to carefully go through the door without getting blown up. "Boss we made it to the door. How should we proceed?" I asked.

_"Carefully?"_ Jaques said in the other building.

I turn to Laila, "Do you have a mirror that can fit underneath the door?"

She nodded and brought it out. She slides it underneath the door and looked what was there and found a thin wire that could be triggered if the door would open. "Let's cut this thing." Laila demanded in whisper.

"Cutting the trigger." I spoke into the com, we proceeded to cut the string.

In the building across the street, Machine managed to get the door open, but found a fridge and an oven full of bombs inside. "We need to clear the building there's enough bombs here to take this entire building down." Machine yelled.

"Is there a timer on it?" Jaques asked.

"Yeah, less than thirty-five minutes."

"Merde." Jaques whispered. "Do you think you can disable it before it goes boom?"

"This bomb is highly complicated and much of the wire are identical it would take me an hour minimum boss we got to evacuate." Machine explained, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Cooper asked.

"There is a trigger on here it can be blown remotely." Machine reported.

"Merde." Jaques swore. "We need to evacuate the building immediately."

"Already on it." Cooper said. "We need evac to evacuate our current address."

Suddenly a cackle was heard on their radio. "Do you really think that you can outwit me?" The room was dead silent except for bomb ticker. "I have already acquired my first kill, say good to your team because I know that each of you will be within my sights sooner or later."

"Alright cellphones only, the subject is intercepting our radio conversations."

"Roger that." Lala replied.

"Figures you would try that." Cole said through the radio.

Copper checked his phone and saw that there was no signet. "What the hell."

"A little device I managed to find, comes in handy when you have an opponent who uses cell phones in order to communicate." Cole said as he chuckled.

Sadie's P.O.V.

I could hear everything that was going on. We both knew instantly that the next trap moving forward would target one of us. I knew what I had to do. "Lala I will scout to find where the subject is."

Lala just looked at me like I was crazy. "How do you suppose we do that without you getting shot?"

"I don't know? But what else can we do?" I asked in response. "There is a bomb where our team are as well as civilians and we don't have the element of surprise as he is a sniper."

Thankfully we keep our voices low enough, so no one can hear us After a few moments, Lala finally agrees and I look at the mirror and see that the mirror was at a slight angle. I found the bullet in the floor. Using my knowledge of bullet trajectory, I know the bullet came from the upper left. I slowly crouch and I practically crawl to the window to find my hunch correct and see that the sniper is ready to fire at us. I take out the bag I have been carrying on my back and take out its contents, my sniper rifle. I assemble it and went towards Lala whispered a message to her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"It's the only plan we have." I said. "The subject has set up a bomb that will go off in 30 minutes."

Lala looked down. "Ok, our plan is in motion."

Lala then exited the room heading towards the floor where the sniper was. Sadie set up her sniper rifle up at the best possible spot. Even though it's the best spot, I couldn't get a good shot because the angles favor the person on higher ground, and since I am facing up , he is most likely to win.

Third person p.o.v.

Jaques, Cooper and Machine were still in the same positions they were in when Simon was murdered. "Boss I have located the subject and am in position for a scorpio, what are you orders?" Sadie asked.

_"What there is no way you could be in position to take me down."_ Cole shouted in the radio.

"I see him sir still trying to get a clear shot." Sadie said in response.

"Get him and keep him in your sights." Jaques ordered.

"Yes sir." Sadie responded.

_"From where you are there shouldn't be any way that you can spot me."_

"I see the subject as well I am calling for the building to be evacuated." Cooper said as he went to his radio. "We need an immediate evacuation of the building and the surrounding buildings as well."

_"Your forgetting that I still have the advantage."_

_"Boss I have a clear shot." _Sadie says.

_"Your bluffing." _Cole bragged.

"Braddock, Scorpio." Jacques said through the radio.

_"She de-…" _Cole started but didn't finish, as a bullet from Sadie's Sniper.

_"Subject has been contained."_ Sadie said through the coms.

"We need immediate evacuation" Cooper requested.

Sadie's P.O.V.

I see what looks like a brown blur, but I knew somethings up. So I go back to the brown blur and focus on it and it clears to show that it's a head. The face I recognize as Cole's and I have him in my sights with a clear shot. "Boss I have a clear shot."

I don't hear anything until _"…Scorpio."_ I pull the trigger.

I watch as the bullet hits Cole on the head. "Subject has been contained." I said.

After about 20 minutes we hear something that makes us cheer. The bomb has been disabled. So we met back together and handing over my sniper to Internal Affairs. After about two hours of interviews and paperwork the team and I went to a bar to have some drinks. We spent about two hours doing that and talking before went home. My home is a tiny apartment not too far from the station, and I can easily walk there and back. I check my phone for any missed calls and voice mails. I find a voice mail that my dad had left and deleted it. I have with my dad ever since I was 16, and it hasn't gotten any better. I could tell that dad did not want me to join the military so more the bridge between is burning down. Over the years I just got so busy that we stopped talking to each other. I'll listen to his voicemails once in a while, but I don't know. Tomorrow someone is coming in to evaluate me. Being the new person on the SRU probably has something to do with it, and now I'm on the top squad, so it's not unreasonable that I should be put under more scrutiny to make sure I'm the most qualified. I take a shower, put on some sleep clothes and go to bed.

Episode 1 End


	5. Chapter 5 Episode 2

Episode 2 Part 1

Today is starting to get interesting. I was walking down towards the conference room where team debrief. The psychiatrist I am seeing apparently has a reputation of breaking teams apart and finding the weaknesses of officers. I'm not an idiot everyone has weaknesses, even me. Hopefully it all goes well. When I reach the conference room, what saw surprised me. A lie detector was on the table, and a white male in his mid-seventies. "Ah Miss Braddock welcome." He said. "I am Dr. Toth and I will be performing you psychological evaluation."

"Pleasuere." Well he seems harmless.

"I'm going to hook you up to the lie detector."

"Why a lie detector?" I ask, "It doesn't detect lies."

"I don't use it to detect lies, I use the other components of the machine to tell me the mental state of the subject." The doctor said.

I get hooked up to the lie detector, and as the machine started. Dr. Toth put a pile folder on the table, and he opened then picking it up. "Let's begin shall we, your name?"

"Sadie Braddock."

"The year you were born?"

"2012."

"Have you ever had doubts about joining the police force?"

I looked at him for a second because it was an odd question. "Yes."

"What the reasons for your doubt?"

I blinked a couple of times, I knew I had doubts about being a part of the Toronto police force. "I had doubts because everything we do is based on morals and quick thinking, if one thing goes wrong then someone's life is over, or changed forever."

Dr. Toth peels his eyes away from the folder to me. "Why did you join the SRU?"

Now that is a question I do not like to answer, but knowing my place in the SRU can be in jeopardy. "I chose the SRU because something bad happened to my family that I don't want to happen to anyone else."

I remember that incident vividly. That day I lost my mom because an enemy of my dad wanted to make him suffer. Part of me still blames him for what happened to Jules Braddock. I blamed dad for not seeing the result of his game coming. I blamed him for making that enemy. I also blamed for stopping his enemy in time. "Am I right to assume that the death of your mother was the bad thing that happened?"

"It was a part of the reason, but not the complete reason why I joined the SRU."

Toth looks at me with a scrutinizing look. "Go on, what is this complete reason."

Part 1 end


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 2 part 2

Toth and Braddock were looking at each other in the eye. It was so tense and silent that a pin drop could be as loud as glass shattering. "Well?"

Suddenly an alarm blared and an announcement for all members of Team 1 were to report to the meeting room. "We'll continue this sometime else, you are a member of Team 1 still." Toth told Braddock.

"Thank you doctor." She said as she pulled all the tech off of her.

Sadie got out of the room and headed towards the locker room to get suited up. Lala looked at her knowing that something happened, but didn't question what it was. We left and got into the van. Jacque, Cooper, and Machine were there right when we were. Machine started driving as Jacque started to debrief us on the situation. "Alright here's the situation, a mother and her daughter are being held hostage by a man claiming to have been a former business partner of the father of the daughter."

Sadle just kept her eyes on Jacque as he explains what the situation is. Jacque orders where each member of the team will be located. Sadie would be placed on the roof across the street. Sadie was on the roof looking through her sniper scope. "I'm in position."

_"Bon."_ Jacque said over the intercom. _"Do you have visual of the subject?" _

Sadie looks to the window but can only see the two hostages. "Negative, I can only see the hostages."

_"Merde!" _Jacque muttered through the comm. _"Lala what do you see in your position?"_

_ "I see a back door as a possible entry point."_ She responded.

_"Braddock do you see the possible entry point?"_

"Yeah it's bolted shut and is also locked." She responded.

_"Alright Lala hold your position."_

_ "Do we have an ID on the subject?"_ Jacques asked.

_"Just got it,"_ Cooper replied. _"David Repcon is the subject, and was indeed a former co-worker of the father, until three months ago when he was let go." _

_"Why was he let go?"_ Jauques asked.

_"Six months before he was let go he was passed up for a promotion insead the father getting it." _Cooper responded. _"After being passed up he became agitated and shown hostility towards his co-workers."_

_"Were they working together on anything?" _

_ "Where is the husband?" _

_ "I see him, he is approaching the police line." _

"My family what's happening to my family?" A man in his early forties shouts towards the police line.

End


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 2 part 3

Jacques was speaking with the former partner of the subject. "Listen, I know that you are in a difficult spot, but I need to know why your co-worker is holding your family hostage."

The man was crying. "We worked on a project together, when we were supposed to present the project he couldn't attend because he was sick that day and I got a raise and a promotion."

"What happened to your partner?"

"I don't know we didn't see each other after I was promoted."

"Alright, listen we will get your family out but we need you to stay back, so we can do our jobs okay."

The man was crying but he nodded. "Just please get my family safe please."

"Machine, ready to set up a line of communication?" Cooper asked.

"Ready." Machine replied.

Machine burst through the front door with five other officers. "SRU put the gun on the ground."

Repcon takes takes the little girl and points a gun to her head. "Stay away or I splatter the girl's brains all over the room."

The little girl was crying heavily, while the mother was taken out of the house. "We can't do that while you are holding a child hostage."

"Then get my former co-worker and get him to man up because I don't have my little girl anymore, so why should he, he knew I needed the raise, but he took all the credit. I did most of the work while he made the phone calls."

"Someone have any information were missing?" Jacques asked.

"Yeah, turns out the subject had a daughter that had a very rare form of cancer, and the treatment would cost money that couldn't come from the health service, so he needed that bonus." Cooper reported.

"Regardless we can't let the husband in that house with the subject." Jacques said.

"Where is he?" Redcon shouted.

"We aren't letting you see him while you have someone hostage." Machine replied as Redcon moved towards the back door.

"Layla now!" Jaques ordered.

Suddently the back door burst open and the girl was out of Redcon's grasp. Redcon was then tackled to the ground. Redcon was hand cuffed and was taken to the police van. The family was hugging each other. Sadie was watching from the transport vehicle. "Ready to head back?" Jacques asked after he opened the door.

"Yeah, I still need to finish my psych evaluation." Sadie responded.

End


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 2 part 4

In the command center, Dr. Toth was putting his equipment away, just as he was about to zip up his bag as Sadie Braddock just entered. "Dr. Toth shall we continue."

Dr. Toth just looked at her briefly, "No that won't be necessary after seeing you handle the situation you were given gave me all the information I needed."

"Really that's it?" Braddock asked.

"Yep, although I would like to make a few suggestions." He said.

"Like what?" Sadie asked.

"First, keep speeding some free time with your team, second keep your head in the game, and finally contact your father."

Braddock looked at him strangely Dr. Toth just smiled as he picked up his bag and left. "Good Day."

Braddock just blinked a few times. She went to where her team was. "We'll that was fast." Machine said as he noticed Braddock coming their way.

"Yeah, when I got there he was all packed up." She said.

"Hey that's great now we can grab a couple of drinks, you want to come along?" Layla asked.

"Sure." Braddock replied as she walked to her team.

Episode 2 part 4


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 3 part 1

It was a normal morning for team 1 of the SRU. The team was doing their normal exercises. Weightlifting and running, suddenly the alarm went off and they were in their respective locker rooms getting ready for the net mission. "There is a hostage situation at the court house." The dispatcher told the team as they entered the truck.

Meanwhile at the courthouse, a group of 5 (4 men and 1 woman). "Alright you all will be released when our demand for Jonathon Simpson."

The hostages all looked at each other scared. Sirens were blaring outside. "When is the negotiator coming?" One of the hostage takers asks.

Suddenly a black van pulled up a block away. "The SRU is here, the negotiations should begin."

With team 1 Jaques was prepared to start speaking through a loud speaker, when a hostage came out, with her hands up. She slowly approached the police line. Jacques went up to the line. Jacques went up to the line, "Mam slowly put the phone down."

The female hostage complies. She is then away to an ambulance. The phone rings, Jaque lets the phone ring for half a minute before he decided to answer. "Hello this is Officer Jacques Samson."

"As you can see I let go of a hostage to deliver a mode of communication."

"Thank you, and I hope to end this as soon as possible with everyone unharmed."

"Don't worry we don't plan on harming anyone, we just like to talk to someone…the person who prosecuted us and made sure the truth didn't get in the way of putting us away."

Part 1 End


End file.
